Hogwarts: A History
by Mariah Atkinson
Summary: This story takes place during the years of the children of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are at Hogwarts!
1. Christmas

-1**A/N: This is my first story. R&R It's all dialogue, actions are in the -'s Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO I AM NOT BRITISH. Therefore, I AM NOT JK ROWLING. All credits for characters, subjects, things, places, and other things Harry Potter, GO TO HER. The only thing I own, is this story.**

Hogwarts: A History

Chapter 1: Christmas!

Harry **Ron **_**Hermione**__ Ginny _George

Ugh, are you STILL reading that book Hermione?

_**Why of course I am, you do know that they update this every 10 years. So now, it includes things that we did while we were at Hogwarts!**_

**Bloody Hell, is that true Hermione?**

_**Why yes darling, of course it is. See, look in the "records" section, they have your record for best played game of wizard chess!**_

_Does it by any chance mention me in there?_

_**Yes, it does, it mentions you that you were the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets the second time around.**_

_Oh. Anything else?_

_**Your also listed as part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**_

What am I listed as on there?

_**Famous people who attended, record holders, Gryffindor Quidditch team & captain, and people whom saved many lives at Hogwarts!**_

Wow. That's a lot. What does it include in the "saved many lives" area?

_I would guess it would include.. Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard maybe, and the fact that you stopped attending your 7th year because you were out finding the Horcruxes to get rid of Voldemort possibly?_

_**Yep that's about it.**_

-a ping noise appears-

_Hey guys! How are you all doing?_

**Perfectly fine George, how about your self? Are you almost done with your Christmas shopping?**

_Almost, I was just hear so that I could see what Albus wanted for Christmas!_

_Well, Albus wants a few books for school. What do you want for Christmas George?_

_Oh just a few things for the kitchen._

_Alrighty then, Well I have to go! See you soon George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry! -hugs and kisses Harry before she leaves- (to harry: be sure to pick up the kids from the train when they arrive!)_

**A/N: as you can tell, this story picks off FROM THE EPILOGUE! **


	2. Christmas with the Potters

-1**A/N: here's the next chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will put these chapters up! **

**Disclaimer: As I said last chapter, I AM NOT BRITISH, nor am I JK Rowling. [ Sorry to disappoint. XD**

Hogwarts: A History

Chapter 2: Christmas with the Potters

Harry **Ginny **_Albus _James_** Lily **__Teddy_

Merry Christmas everyone!

_**Merry Christmas to you too! Can I open the first present?**_

**Yes you may Lily.**

_**-opens first present from Harry and Ginny.-**_

_**OMG! It's a bunch of things from Fred's joke shop! Thanks!**_

_My turn!_

_-opens first present from Fred-_

_Wow, how'd he know that I was into reading? It's a set of Lockharts old books from before he lost his memory! I finally get to read these._

**Wow Albus! That's really cool!**

Okay its my turn now!

-opens first present from Harry and Ginny-

Yay! It's a game for the Nintendo Wii to practice my charms and spells! Cool!

Yeah, now you can train your magic, but on the video game, so that you don't get a letter from the ministry!

_Mom, Longbottom sent you a gift, he says its for your garden._

**Aw, wow, it's a ton of flowers for me to grow that can cure colds and flu's and sicknesses! I'll have to write him a letter!**

_-Teddy Lupin enters the room-_

_Hey guys! I just wanted to drop this present off! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas_

_-Teddy leaves-_

**Wow, look what it is, it's a clock like we had at my house when I was a child, the one that tracks all of the children and things. Its even already set up! I will have to owl him a letter!**

Wow! He must have gotten it from your mother to drop off for us!

Mom and Dad, are we done yet? I want to go play this game, see what its like, cause we have to go back to school in 3 days!

James, have you finished your homework yet? I am pretty sure someone would have assigned you homework

Yes Dad, I did it on the train on the way here with Hugo!

**Dinner will be done in about a hour then, have fun sweetie.**

Wow, Hugo must have gotten Hermione's genes!

**Obviously he did darling. Let's see if Albus and Lily have done there homework yet.**

_Can I do mine tomorrow? I wanna go play the game with James!_

_**Same here! Please??**_

**Only if you promise you'll do it tomorrow.**

_**Yes we will do it tomorrow. I PROMISE.**_

Okay then, but if you break the promise, you don't get allowance for the trip to Hogsmeade.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! THANKS! **


	3. Back to Hogwarts!

-1**a/n: wow its been quite a while hasn't it! Aha. So my sister had chapter 2 of this story up, I think as a reminderr for me to start writing again. Aha. Anyway.. Here's CHAPTER 3!**

Hogwarts: A History

Albus _Hugo _**Lily **James _**Teddy**_

-in the Gryffindor common room-

Are you guys ready for the second term?

_Of course I am, I did all my homework, and I think I am truly ready for whatever they have up their sleeves this year!_

**Well yeah, I know what you all are saying, but still its our second term of our FIRST year at Hogwarts!**

Lily your over analyzing it! Do you really want to become a second Hermione? Remember what father told us how she was when they were at school?

_What's this about my mother at school?_

Yeah, our father told us she was always studying, got really good marks on every term and such. He told us, that when they found the 3 headed dog that belonged to Hagrid by accident that she told them before they went to sleep that "I am going to bed, before either of you think of another clever way to get us killed, or worse expelled!"

Yeah, she cared more about getting expelled then killed! I dearly love Hermione, but I think she may have taken Hogwarts WAY to seriously.

_Yeah, I will have to believe you on that one, she made me do all of my holiday homework on the FIRST day. Seriously, I didn't even get to rest! She's expecting me to have all O's!_

**So that's why you did all your holiday homework? Aha. I knew it wasn't going to be just because.**

At least we have Professor Longbottom, maybe he can help us? He went to school here with our parents didn't he?

_**Ah, don't even try asking Longbottom for help, he barely passed everything except herbology when he went here. I heard he even had troubles with herbology a few times!**_

**Yeah, Albus and James, do you remember when dad told us the story about how Longbottom didn't put his earmuffs on all the way when they were dealing with the mandrakes in year 2?**

Ah, yes I do remember that, and now he's a Herbology professor, how odd!

_I do hope that we don't have to deal with Mandrakes during our year 2.. What happens if Longbottom faints again?_

_**I highly doubt he'll faint again Hugo. I think he's learned his lesson by now.**_

_Well, you cant be so sure, especially with his memory, he hardly remembers my name! Its HUGO for crying out loud, its not a very common name._

**Maybe that's why he cant remember it..**

Well, we better get going to the grand hall for dinner!

-they all leave for the grand hall-

**a/n: well I hope this was a good chapter, if your confused by anything, let me know!**


End file.
